


如何拯救我嗑瘋了的隊友

by cheryllui8299



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, 偽CP向, 全員向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheryllui8299/pseuds/cheryllui8299
Summary: 越來越疑惑的大平祥生轉頭說：「今天大家都好奇怪呀。」「他們是每天都很奇怪。」白岩瑠姬冷靜的吐槽。
Relationships: 公主line, 蓮生, 鶴平
Kudos: 17





	如何拯救我嗑瘋了的隊友

大平祥生一早就感受到奇妙的氛圍。

木全翔也與金城碧海之間那種壓抑不住的喜悅與躁動，非常的詭異。

因為成員人數眾多，所以通常分兩部車跑行程。他的這台車中坐著五名成員，經紀人坐在副駕駛座，正在忙碌的確認著明天的行程。

坐在中間排的木全翔也和金城碧海，兩顆腦袋靠的極近，對著手機不知道在竊竊私語什麼，時不時發出壓抑的笑聲。

「你們在看什麼呀？」大平祥生好奇地從後排向前探問。

「沒事！」  
「沒什麼！」  
兩人迅速分開收起手機，一左一右地望向窗外，彷彿突然出現值得令人研究的事物。

「？」

大平祥生摸不著頭緒，想要和身旁的人探討一下前面兩人奇怪的行為，發現左手邊的白岩瑠姬戴著耳機，全神貫注的看著影片，於是只好轉向另一面。

右手邊的鶴房汐恩正熟睡著，毛絨絨的腦袋隨著車子的搖動「框啷框啷」撞在車窗上，大平祥生沉默地觀察了一下，發現他完全不受撞擊干擾，還是熟睡得亂七八糟。

真是個人才。

雖然心理吐槽著，但終究擔心撞久了隊友的腦袋會更笨，於是伸手拉了一下鶴房汐恩的肩膀。

誰知鶴房汐恩順著他的力道，整個人撞上了上來，頭剛好枕在他肩膀上。

「啊……好重。」大平祥生低聲抱怨，想把沉重的腦袋從自己身上推起來，發現怎麼調整都無法改變他的姿勢，只好無奈作罷，認命地當個靠枕。

但他沒注意到前方的兩人悄悄地回頭觀察著他們。

木全翔也與金城碧海對看了一眼，從對方眼中讀到了相同的狂熱。

【嗑就完事了 群組】  
Sky：發糖了發糖了！  
栓：我的CP世界最真！  
喜：沒圖沒證據。  
栓：〔圖〕  
K5：……老天爺啊。  
西：唔……這畫面也太美。  
喜：拓實你昨天明明說要站我們這邊的……  
K5：叛徒！！！  
西：哪裡有糧哪裡就有我！  
獎：……汐恩怎麼又再睡？昨天你們是不是又偷玩手機不睡覺了。  
Sky：我不是我沒有。  
栓：個人行為，請勿牽連室友。

\------------

今日的行程是雜誌拍攝，歷經多次拍攝的成員已經習慣了現場的忙碌，在化妝師、髮型師、造型師輪番上陣中，還可以忙裡偷閒的講悄悄話。

「今天有雙人一組的拍攝。」佐藤景瑚已經提早做完造型，坐在河野純喜旁邊低聲分享打聽來的消息：「而且聽說要設計曖昧的氛圍。」

河野純喜聽聞後驚喜地轉頭，然後被髮型師按住腦袋強制轉回正面，但這也無法阻擋他躁動的喜悅：「我昨天看到第十五章有這幕！」

「你看那麼快呀？」佐藤景瑚拿出手機點開了昨天剛被推薦的「【蓮生】你眼中的我」，快速將第十五章大致翻過一遍，一邊感嘆：「太甜了太甜了。」

確認髮型師做完造型後，河野純喜重獲自由，虔誠的合掌道：「我現在開始作法讓他們同一組！還要四目相對！」

佐藤景瑚搖了搖手指，嚴肅的說：「Dream就要Dream大一點，讓他們十指緊扣！四目相對！」

「你太會了。」河野純喜感嘆：「不愧是博覽群書之人。」

最後，上場演示雙人絕美曖昧氛圍的，就是佐藤景瑚和河野純喜。

「……」  
「……」

兩人從四目相對中，讀到了對方的嫌棄。

攝影師：「兩個再貼近一點！手牽起來……對，眼神再溫柔一點，不要像看仇人一樣啊喂！」

【嗑就完事了 群組】  
ruki：我要瞎了  
豆 ：汐恩笑到從椅子上摔下來了。  
Sky：我需要文豪來修復我受到衝擊的心靈  
ruki：你們早上在看哪篇呀？那麼興奮的樣子  
栓：A大開的新坑【鶴平】說一千次我愛你！超甜！快去看！  
西：收。  
西：！！！  
西：大家往後看！！！

本來盯著手機的眾人同時抬頭，往後方看去。

在拍攝片場的一角，川尻蓮和大平祥生窩在沙發上一起看著平板，笑得東倒西歪，大平祥生甚至笑得太過用力，差點從沙發上滾了下去，被川尻蓮一把揪了回來，順勢靠在川尻蓮的肩膀上。

川西拓實摸著自己被萌到不行的心臟，默默地拿起手機將這幕照了起來。

【嗑就完事了 群組】  
西：純喜、景瑚，不要說我對你們不好。  
西：〔圖〕

\----------

下午的行程是拍攝廣告，成員們簡單吃過午餐後就被運送到下一個工作地點。

這次的代言是受時下年輕人歡迎的氣泡水，共有五種口味，瓶身設計的色彩鮮艷，此時被穿著高中制服的成員們拿在手上，撲面而來的青春氣息讓廣告商非常滿意。

在場的工作人員，都笑瞇瞇地看著攝影棚中的男孩們，此時正是粉絲口中很有名的S4分在一組拍攝。

但白岩瑠姬沒有欣賞帥哥的心情，坐在一旁不為所動的看著手機，神情專注地彷彿在觀看國際新聞，只有偶爾壓抑不住笑意的嘴角洩漏了情緒。

豆原一成默默的揣著手機來到了他身旁：「瑠姬君，你上次說的那篇文叫什麼？」

「你之前的那幾篇都看完啦？」白岩瑠姬有點詫異的抬頭看了一眼。

前兩個星期才誤入同人世界的末子，被熱情的哥哥們拉近了群組後塞了一堆同人文。

「無聊的時候就，嘿嘿。」豆原一成有些不好意思的承認。

「嗯，我上次推的那篇連結發你Line了。」

豆原一成點開了訊息中「【公主line】命之星」的連結，快速地看過簡介後確定是自己感興趣的題材後，滿意的加進網頁書籤中。

「你們在看什麼？」中場休息想要拿水喝，卻看到平時少見的兩人組合湊在一起的大平祥生，忍不住好奇的湊過來問。

唔，今天好像問第二次了。

豆原一成被嚇了一跳，心虛的不知如何回答，就聽到白岩冷靜的回答：「同人文，要看嗎？我和你的。」

豆原一成：「！？」

「不用了，字太多我看了頭暈，瑠姬你看到什麼有趣的梗再跟我分享吧。」

大平祥生看起來非常習慣了，喝了口水後又回到去拍攝。

「原來祥生都知道呀？」豆原一成驚訝萬分，而且知道是自己的CP之下還能如此冷靜。

白岩瑠姬高深莫測的向他分析：「我和他說るきしょせ在粉絲中是最受歡迎，要他多和我親近親近。」

「……還能這樣呀。」

「唉，自己嗑的CP自己來創造機會，我可是煞費苦心了。」

豆原一成，JO1的末子，今天又開啟了全新世界的大門呢。

\----------

在連續繁忙的行程後，公司給成員們放了一天的假期，正巧就是情人節。

一早大平祥生就興致沖沖的拖著川西拓實去買了巧克力。

【嗑就完事了 群組】  
K5：所以祥生有說巧克力要送誰嗎？  
西：沒有，他說要保密。  
Sky：我怎麼又期待又害怕的。  
喜：我賭一條黃瓜，是給蓮的，蓮生是真的。  
栓：屁，一定是給汐恩的，鶴平才是真的。  
ruki：呵。  
豆：為什麼是黃瓜？  
獎：……我說，醒了不要躺在床上玩手機，快出來吃早餐。

買完巧克力回來的大平祥生瞬間成為成員們的焦點，眾人一邊在客廳做著其他事情，一邊用眼角餘光觀察著正在廚房中的動靜。 

川西拓實和白岩瑠姬靠在餐桌旁圍觀，在大平祥生撞倒了鮮奶，又不小心撒出了巧克力粉後，白岩瑠姬終於忍不住了，捲起袖子親自上場手把手的指導，握住大平祥生的手教導攪拌的力量及速度。

川西拓實在VIP席默默地掏出手機拍了下來。

【嗑就完事了 群組】  
西：〔圖〕  
豆：萌！  
K5：……你不當狗仔太浪費才能了  
栓：mame醬你昨天不是嗑鶴平嗎！  
豆：愛情來的太快就像龍捲風  
Sky：醒醒，這不是你的愛情  
喜：你有空看CP文卻沒時間完成英文題庫？  
豆：啊，手機快沒電了  
奬：……坐那麼近為什麼要用手機溝通。  
奬：等下有自主練習，別忘了。

在白岩瑠姬的幫助下，大平祥生終於完成了自製巧克力，小心翼翼的將托盤放進冰箱等待凝固，走出廚房後看了眼手機，時間掌握的剛好，沒有耽誤到自主練習。

走到客廳時總覺得哪裡怪怪的，雖然成員們好像很平常的在做自己的事情，但仔細一看，佐藤景瑚左手拿的雜誌是反的、河野純喜站在毫無動靜的跑步機上、豆原一成面前的英文題庫沒有翻開、木全翔也和金城碧海兩人握著PS4手把但沒看著螢幕，大家都一心二用的在滑手機。

全場最正常的應該屬拿著行程表在討論的與那城奬和川尻蓮，還有戴著耳機在一旁唱跳Rap、怪的很正常的鶴房了。

大平祥生頭上緩緩浮出一個問號：「不是說兩點要自主練習嗎？」

「對！好像是。」  
「走了走了。」  
「最後一個記得關燈呀。」

眾人從石化滑手機的姿勢突然活了過來，一群人鬧哄哄地離開了宿舍。

越來越疑惑的大平祥生轉頭說：「今天大家都好奇怪呀。」

川西拓實乾笑了兩聲沒回答。

「他們是每天都很奇怪。」白岩瑠姬冷靜的吐槽。

\----------

大平祥生心繫放在冰箱的巧克力，所以迅速記起舞步後跑去找川尻蓮檢查，在他滿意的目光中蹦蹦跳跳地離開練習室，留了一室急於吃瓜的成員。

啊，好想知道祥生的巧克力是送給誰的！

川尻蓮站在門口目送大平祥生的背影離開後，轉過身來笑瞇瞇的望著眾人：「今天每個人都要檢查才能離開唷。」

魔鬼！眾人內心無聲的吶喊著。

【嗑就完事了 群組】  
喜：有人惹了蓮生氣嗎？他今天也太狠了  
Sky：我的腿已經不是我自己的了  
K5：我這星期不想再聽到這首歌了……  
奬：誰叫你們最近都不務正業，閒暇時間只會看文。  
喜：冤枉呀，我都是利用通勤，還有等mame醬寫題目的時間看的  
喜：mame醬一題都想超久的  
豆：。  
栓：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
K5：？  
西：？？？  
Sky：閉嘴，你吵到我的眼睛了  
栓：我不敢相信我的眼睛！  
栓：我竟然在汐恩書桌上看到了早上祥生做的情人節巧克力！！！  
栓：〔圖〕  
喜：河野純悲.gif  
K5：蛤！？！？  
Sky：我的CP世界最真！！！！！  
西：好，從今以後我就是鶴平黨了  
ruki：……  
豆：？  
豆：可是可是，現在祥生在我房間外面跟蓮在講話  
豆：然後拿了一包巧克力給他欸  
奬：……貴圈真亂。  
栓：突然凝固.jpg  
喜：沒想到祥生竟然是這種人！  
西：大三角我也可以  
K5：我好興奮啊我好興奮啊我好興奮啊  
Sky：雖然有點突然，但我這裡有蓮生鶴大三角的文包，是時候放出來了  
Sky：〔壓縮檔〕  
奬：……你也是調適得滿快的。  
Sky：只要我爬牆的夠快，BE就追不上我  
西：謝謝謝謝謝  
…  
……  
………  
ruki：你們別High了，快到客廳來  
ruki：祥生等著要發巧克力給你們等到快睡著了  
ruki：他說你們今天很奇怪，不敢去房間煩你們  
奬：……真相大白。  
奬：感謝這世界還是正常的模樣。

\----------End----------


End file.
